Here Inside the Heart
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Sasuke was called on a mission during their honeymoon. What will Hinata do during his absence? .: SasuHina. Hinata centric. One-Shot :.


**Tittle: **Here Inside the Heart

**Author: **UncrewedCandy29 (Willow)

**Paiting(s):** SasuHina. Mentioned, Nejiten

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **I guess you could say this is a canonverse AU story. Just a really short one-shot. I wanted to write a short fluffy story but it kinda turned a tad bit depressing, well sort of... and here we are. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Don't forget to drop a review or favourite this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Soft breeze blowing. A few strands of loose hair wisp across my face. The 'eye of the heaven' spilling its rays over the empty white sheet before me. The rush of the wind filled my ears. Sudden, but soft and gentle. I gaze up. A flock of swans glide across the purple and orange evening sky. A perfect formation in the shape of alphabet 'V'. The rolling waves brings a sudden inspiration. Once my hand fell into a sketchpad, it will not stop till it was dusk.

I sit on our veranda, sketchpad on my lap. Pencil – ever ready to make my memories last forever. I let my pencil drop. I look towards the opened door that leads to the veranda. Sasuke had hastily kissed me, promising that he will return by the evening before leaving. I can't really blame him, he had received an emergency mission after all.

As a kunoichi, I understand. I still could not help but to worry about his safety, even though I know he is a capable shinobi.

And it _was_ suppose to be our honeymoon.

I sighed softly. Golden rays spurt out from the invisible boundary dividing the waters and the sky. I feel the sand in between my toes. I gaze at the vastness of the sea before me. Seashells lay scattered along the shoreline. A couple walks hand in hand, in a world of their own. Which reminds her of her cousin, Neji and Tenten. She was happy for them, especially Neji. After years of enduring all the pain, he finally found his happiness with Tenten. Everyone deserves happiness, even someone with the darkest soul deserves to be happy.

To my left, my neighbour sips his morning coffee while reading the newspapers. His small chalet creates an atmosphere of serenity. To my right, two little boys build their sand castle tirelessly, starting all over again from the base each time the waves crash down on it.

I gaze out into the open sea once again, hoping to catch something. The trees sway from left to right, following the rhythm of the wind. The sun shone, hard and cruelly, onto the beach. The crabs still scuttled busily, looking for food. Suddenly, my eye caught a glimpse of the horrendous sight. The couple walking along the beach this morning let go of each other's hand, turned and walked away in the opposite directions. Why is this happening?

I then realized, I was in the same position this morning.

The sand beneath my feet felt rough and coarse,the air suddenly felt cold and chilly on my cheeks. I pull both my legs up and snuggled deeper into my chair. Hoping to rub the cold away. I walked into the house and sat at the living room, waiting for Sasuke to return. He said he would be back by now.

A few days passed and he still haven't returned. I was getting worried as each days passed. I walked down the beach, a place which I hope to find relaxation. Hoping that listening to the waves might calm my raging heart and soul.

Then it happened. I felt a familiar chakra signature. I turned around and saw him.

Sasuke.

We walked towards each other. It felt as if time had slowed down. I could not take my eyes off him. My heart gave a jolt. I reach out to touch his face, afraid if it was only a figment of my imagination. But no. He's here, covered with dirt and dry blood. I pulled him into an embrace, hot tears falling down on my face. He pulled me into a kiss. Long, sweet and passionate.

Everything turned serene again. The clouds floated peacefully in the clear blue skies above us.

And I was relaxed once again.


End file.
